Lost One
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Renesmee leave's while she is pregnant without telling anyone. 14 years later she dies so her funeral is held in Forks. The Cullen's and the pack meet her and Jacob's children. The Voltori are after the children because they are unknown. Fallow Jacob as he becomes a father and watch as he changes to protect his newly found family. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The lost one.

Renesmee's POV

I put my hand over my stomach as tears rolled down my face. How could I have let this happen? I heard the door open down stairs and wiped the tears off my face. I lifted up my shirt and stood sideways to see if I was showing yet. There was a tiny bit of a baby bump but I could hide it. There was a knock on my door. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my door opening it to see Alice's face. She smiled up at me then notice I had been crying.

"What's the matter Nessie?" She asked me

"Nothing just something going on between me and Jake." I told her as she walked in.

I sat on my bed crossing my legs and grabbing my phone to check to see if he text back. I hadn't told anyone and the only people that were home was Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I wanted to leave and never come back even if that meant leaving Jacob behind. I didn't want to be here in this house with my family while I have this baby. My baby was going to grow up like a normal child. Not around all of this. I looked up at Alice who was going threw my closet to find me something to wear to the bonfire tonight. I knew what I was going to do. I had to say goodbye to everyone then leave without them knowing.

"Hey Alice can you hand me that pen and notebook?" I asked her

"Sure sweetie." She told me and handed it to me

I started to write my parents names.

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

I'm sorry to leave like this but I needed my own space to travel for a while. I love you all very much an I will call you all when I get to where I'm going. Thank you for all that you have done for me and don't try to come look for me because I won't come back. I plan on returning one day after I am done traveling. But I don't know when that will be. I hope you all understand this. I plan on getting a new phone plan for myself so you guys can't track me or fin out where I am. Again do not come looking for me because if you do then I will just stay gone longer. I hope you understand. I love you very much. I'm not doing this to get back at you or to hurt you. I'm doing this because I want to travel before I settle down. I will call and send post cards whenever I get the chance.  
Love  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I ripped that page out and folded it. I started to write another one to the family.

_Dear family,  
I love you all and have so many memories with each and everyone of you. Grandma and grandpa, you both are always supportive and understanding. You two always help me out whenever I get into trouble and explain why I did what I did to my parents to make them understand. I love the lessons you two teach me and I wish you two the happiest years of life a head of you and I'm sorry I wont be apart of them for some time. I love you both very much. Emmet and Rose, we have some really great memories together. Emmet taught me how to be a kid when everyone else was trying to teach me to be an adult. Rose taught me to be strong and stand up for myself because I am the only person that can. She taught me it's good to relay on family and that family are the only ones that matter in the world. I love you both and Emmet you better keep pulling pranks and I promise I won't go rusty on you. Alice and Jasper, I love you both. Alice you taught me about good fashion sense, and Jasper has taught me how to control my emotions and how to control myself. I will miss all of the shopping trips and all the self defense classes with you both. I will miss all of you for different reasons but I will miss you all because of all the memories. You have made the first seven years of my life the best seven years anyone could ask for. I love you all very much. I'll keep in touch._

Love,  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen

I ripped that page out and closed my note book. I folded the page and Alice turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Here you are! This is perfect!" She told me handing me my black bathing suit top and bottoms with a pair of kaki shorts and a white button up shirt with black Gladiator sandals. I smiled at her and nodded

"Now go on and get dressed while I find my water proof makeup for you to wear!" She told me and set the stuff on the bed.

She walked out of the room and I got up off my bed. I close and locked my bed room door. I slipped off my pajama pants and my boy shorts underwear to slip on my bikini bottoms and kaki shorts. I slipped my blue tank top off and threw it into the cloths basket along with my pajama pants and underwear. I slipped my blue bra off put on my black bikini top. I made sure it was tight and tied into place. I adjusted the top and looked in the mirror to see how big I was at the moment. It was a little bit more noticeable but I was almost 8 weeks now so it's not like it grew there over night like I did with my mom. I still looked about seventeen years old but my body is starting to fill out a bit more where it looks like I'm about to be eighteen. I grabbed my beach bag and opened my safe. I had over fifty five million dollars in there for emergency money. I also had a credit card that my family couldn't track me from because it is for a secret account that thy knew nothing about that had more money in it. I put the money in the inner pockets of the bag and zipped the pockets up. I put some towels in the bag and some water bottles. The girls and the children were going to play in the sun and the kids were going to play in the water. It was going to be 78 degrees today when the sun was setting. That's why most of the family were out hunting now. I heard a knock at my door and opened it to the smiling face of Alice. She walked in and handed me her makeup bag along with a suit case.

"What's that for Alice?" I asked her a little nervous

"You are spending the weekend with Jacob because I cant see you. So I wanted to be sure you were ready. Now let me do your makeup then you can pack." She told me pushing me into a seat

I sighed, I knew why she couldn't see me but she didn't. She opened up her bag and grabbed her water proof eye liner and put some above and below my eye lids. She took some water proof lip liner and lip-gloss and put it on my lips to make them a soft pink color. My skin was a little darker than the rest of the family's do to all my time spent at La Push. I smiled when I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect, not to much but not to little either. Amazing job Alice." I praised her

"Thank you Nessie." She said putting her make up away.

"Alice could you do something for me?" I asked her looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Anything sweetie." She told me looking at my reflection

"I want you to open a beauties department. Where you can do people's hair and makeup and pick them out cloths. You, mom, Rose, and Esme could do it!" I told her and she smiled at me

"I've thought about it Nessie. Maybe in a few years or something I'll do it." She told me zipping up her bag

"Promise me you will." I told her turning around to look her dead in the eyes

She looked back at me and nodded. "Promise."

I smiled and nodded getting up from the chair. Alice packed my bag while I put on my Gladiator sandals and white button up top. I buttoned the middle button only then Alice put a white bandana in my hair to keep it out of my face. I hugged her really close and tight.

"I love you Alice." I told her

"I love you too Renesmee. Now Jasper put the cooler in the back of your jeep. It had water and fruit in it. There is even some alcohol for after all the kid go to bed and you and the pack are there. So you are set to go for the weekend. Good luck." She told me and I grabbed my bug eyed sunglasses and put on my locket.

"Jasper do you know where my camera is?" I asked him coming down the steps

"Yeah it's in the kitchen." He told me and I walked in there.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking and Carlisle was handing her the things she asked for. I saw my camera and grabbed it taking a picture of them. I smiled as I saw it.

"Could you guys get together and smile?" I asked them and Carlisle put his arm around Esme's waist and they smiled. I took the picture and nodded

"Thank you!" I told them an hugged them

I walked into the living room and saw Jasper and Alice dancing I took a picture of Jasper with his hands on Alice's hips, Alice with her hands on his shoulders and them looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys!" I told them and then I ran upstairs to grab all of my memory cards and flash drives.

I grabbed my video camera and my home movies throwing them all into my over night bag. I had my suit case, over night bag, and my beach bag with me. I grabbed my Cullen crescent necklace and ring putting the ring on and putting the necklace in my pocket. I took one more look at my room before turning off the light. I closed the door and left. I walked out of the house and put everything but my beach bag in the back of the jeep. I got in and started the jeep. I took one last look at the house before putting my sun glasses on and pulling away. I headed to La Push to meet up with Leah and the other girls. When I crossed the border I could hear them howling threw the trees. I smiled and turned onto the dirt roads heading to the beach where everyone was. I killed the engine an sat there with my eyes closed for a second. I felt sick to my stomach. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Embry come up to the car.

"Hey Ness!" He yelled making me jump and yelp

He busted out laughing as everyone looked at us. Some of the pack guys were laughing as they were collection fire wood for tonight.

"Embry you almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him

"Aww come on Ness you aren't going to die." He told me opening my door for me to get out

"I could have." I mumbled getting out

He closed my door and I was pulled into a very warm hug. I smiled and breathed in Jacob's sent.

"Hey nice of you to finally show up." He told me

"Yeah Alice kept me. So where is everyone?" I asked him

"They are all at Emily's if you want to head there. I'll make sure lover boy will be there in a bit after we all set up." Embry said

I rolled my eyes as Jacob punched him in the arm.

"I think I'll stay here and help out. So what do you guys need me to do?" I asked them

"Go and help Seth find fire wood. He takes too long." Jacob told me and I laughed

"I heard that!" Seth's voice was heard and we all laughed

I got a sharp cramp in my side and hissed grabbing it.

"You alright?" Jacob asked me keeping me from falling over

"Yeah, my stomach has just been bothering me all day. That's all." I told him as the cramp went away

"You sure?" He asked me

"I'm fine Jake. Now I'm going to go help Seth. See you in a bit." I told him and gave him a peck on the lips

"See you." He told me and I ran off into the woods and started to help Seth

"Nessie you aren't looking too hot." Seth told me

"Thanks Seth that's what every girl wants to hear." I told him rolling my eyes

"No not like that! Like you look a little sick. Are you sure you are up for tonight?" He asked me picking up some more sticks

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm only staying till midnight then I need to head back home. Alice is taking me shopping in the morning." I told him

"Oh alright then. So how's everything going with you and Jake?" He asked me as we started heading back to the beach

"Going good. Why?" I asked him

"I don't know you just seem off I guess." He told me and we put the wood in a pile going back to get more.

We went into the woods five more times carrying logs out each time then the sun started to go down and the other wolves and imprints got here with there children. Clare ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey kid! How's it going?" I asked her

"Good! So how long are you staying?" She asked me

"Until midnight. Alice wants me to go shopping with her in the morning." I told her

"Oh alright. Well come swimming with me!" She told me pulling me to where she had her towel and bag

"Hold on I'm going to go get my bag then I'll meet you in the water." I told her and took off my shirt and shoes putting them by her stuff

"Alright see you in there!" She told me and ran off into the water

I jogged back to my jeep and grabbed my beach bag. As I was reaching into the jeep I felt a chill go up my spine and a icy hand touch my arm. I yelped and kicked back. I hit them in the chest and they hit a tree. I got into a crouch and they hissed. I heard growling and then some of the wolves were by my side.

""Renesmee how rude of you." Alec said with a slight laugh

'What do you want Alec?" I hissed at him as Jacob stood in front of me in his wolf form while Embry, Seth, Leah, and Quil all stood on either side.

"Now ,now Renesmee that's no way to talk to a friend. We just have a letter from Aro for you." Jane told me as Felix pulled out a letter and I took it.

"Thank you now if you would please leave this territory it would be greatly appreciated." I told them

"As you wish dearest Renesmee. If you ever need help. The Voltaire are happy to help." Jane said with a small smile then they disappeared.

We stood there for a moment making sure they were gone and I let out a breath. Jacob turned to look at me and I gave him a small smile. He and the others went to go change back into humans and I grabbed my bag bringing it back to where Clair had her things. I put a towel on the ground and sat criss cross on my towel. I opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Renesmee,  
We know.  
Sincerely,  
Aro  
_  
That is all it said. My heart rate picked up speed and I started to shake. What do they know? How did they find out? My mind was racing and I felt someone touch my back. I jumped up startled to meet the eyes of Jake, Leah, and Seth.

"Hey calm down." Jake said pulling me into a hug.

I let out a shaky breath. And Seth took the letter from my hands reading it out loud.

"We know. What do they know?' He asked

"I'm not sure. I mean it can't be something that I've done because I've done nothing wrong." I told them

"This is the Voltaire we are talking about. They could try to frame you for something." Leah told me

"Let's just not worry about it. We have the rest of the weekend to worry about it. Let's just enjoy tonight." I said

"Nessie's right. Come on let's go swim." Jake said

'Can we go dive?" I asked him with a smile

'No." He told me

"Please Jake! I really want to go cliff diving!" I told him

"Ness you can get hurt. We can't. I don't want to put you at risk." He told me

"Either you take me or I'll just go by myself." I told him

"Fine we'll take you." He told me I jumped onto him raping my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

We went diving until the sun started to set then we swam to the shore and ate hamburgers and the fruit I brought. I took pictures of everyone with their imprints and kids. We did a huge group photo with everyone in it. Once it was getting dark we started the fire. We turned the radio on and the wolves ate the rest of the food. Us girls hung out and I took more pictures. I turned on my camcorder when the elders came out to tell the history of the tribe. When some of the people left and the elders were gone I told them I had beer in the jeep. Seth looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked him

"You have beer in your possession? How the hell did you pull that one off?" He asked me

"Alice had Jasper put it in there for the pack and whoever else for when the younger ones were gone." I told them

"Remind me to tell Alice I love her next time I see her." Leah said with a smile

"Yeah, well I will go grab it." Embry said and he got up and jogged to my jeep

Seth took my camera and I looked at him as he snapped five pictures of me.

"Seth what are you doing?" I asked him

"Now come on Ness you have taken pictures of everyone all night now let me take some of you. Now Jacob put your arm around her. Yes like that and you both smile. Say wolf!" He said and we laughed as he took the picture

I looked at Jacob smiling and he looked at me. We looked at each other smiling and then Seth took another picture. Jacob kissed me and then there was a flash and we pulled apart.

"I love you Renesmee." Jacob told me

"I love you too Jacob." I told him and felt myself get teary eyed

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked me

"Nothing, just not wanting to leave." I told him a tear slipping down my face

"Aww is Ness going to miss us for those hours of shopping she is doing tomorrow?" Seth asked

"Yeah I'm really going to miss you guys." I told them

"Hey it's not like your going to be gone forever, just a few hours then you can come back and see us." Leah said and Embry came back with the case of beer

He passed it out to everyone, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jarred, Danny, and himself. He went to hand me one but I said no.

"Wow I've never seen Ness turn down a chance to drink before. What's the occasion?" Quil joked

"I have to drive." I told him

"You could just run home and then come get your jeep in the morning." Jacob said

"I'm not going home..." I stopped catching myself "Right away. I have a few stops to make." I covered up

"Where are you stopping at?" Leah asked me taking a swig of her drink

"I have to stop at the store then somewhere else." I told them

"Are you sure you should be out running around while vampires are running around?" Emily asked me

"Yeah I'll be fine." I told her with a smile

"Alright well I think we all better get home before it starts raining.' Sam said as thunder cracked threw the sky

"Yeah same. Well bye Ness!" Seth said giving me a hug

"I'm going to miss you." I told him

"I'll miss you too Ness. See you tomorrow.' He told me and Leah gave me a hug

Then everyone gave me hugs as we said our goodbyes. I was sad because they all thought I would be back tomorrow. I watched as everyone got into their cars and felt ready to cry. A lump formed in my throat and Jacob pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and he help me there. I pulled away from him and he kissed me softly on the lips. It started to rain and the kiss got deeper. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him while he moved his hands to my hips. The kiss got more intense and we went to his car to spend at least three hours of us time.

Rain softly fell onto the car windows. Jacob was asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I put my cloths back on as he took his arms off of me. I moved his hair off of his face and smiled. Tear started to run down my cheeks as I thought of what I was about to do. I took a picture of him sleeping peacefully. I smiled as is chest rumbled and he moved a bit. I kisses him on the lips and then again on the forehead as I cried harder. I hit send to send him my text message to him.

_Jacob,  
I love you, with all of my heart and soul. I just can't stay right now. I'm going to leave for a while. I will call you once a day and send you letters. I love you so much. I hope you understand. I will tell you why I left when the time comes for you to know. Please don't be mad or upset. Just call me when you read this. I'm so sorry Jake. I love you and please just wait for me. I won't be gone long I promise. I love you._

Love,  
Your Nessie  
  
I kissed him one last time and got out of his car jogging to mine. My mom called when I got into my car. I answered it.

"Hey mom." I said sounding normal

"Hey sweetie I just wanted to know when you were going to be home tomorrow?" She asked me

"Ummm I'm not sure if I'm coming home tomorrow." I told her

"Oh alright, just give me a call tomorrow." She told me

"Alright I will." I told her

"Okay sweetie I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told me

"Alright mom, I love you. Tell dad I love him too." I told her

"Okay I love you too and I'll tell you dad. Goodbye Renesmee." She said and I hung up

I started my jeep and drove away. The car was silent and the only sound I could hear was the rain hitting my windshield as I drove out of forks. I didn't need to sleep so I could just keep driving without stopping. I saw the 'You are now leaving Forks' sign and stopped pulling over. I rolled down my window and took a picture of the sign and the 'Welcome to Forks Washington!" sign. I smiled sadly at the signs and drove away leaving my home behind me.

**Well what do you guys think? I hope you will all review! -Thalia**


	2. Leaving part 2

Leaving part two.

**I almost started to cry when i alread saw two reviews. here you go you guys this chapter was just for two.**

I was driving threw South Dakota when I got a phone call. I looked and saw it was Esme. I let out a shaky breath and answered.

"Hello?" I asked

'Renesmee, where are you?" She asked me slowly

"I can't tell you Grandma. I wish I could but I can't." I told her

"Are you safe?" She asked me

"Yes I am. I'll be fine." I told her

"Now Renesmee, if you ever need anything just call us alright?" She asked me

"I will grandma. I promise." I told her

"And you are always welcomed back, no matter what you do. We all love you very much Renesmee." She told me

I started to cry.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" She asked me

"Hold on." I said dropping my phone and pulling over

I wiped my face off and rolled down the window to let the nice warm air in. I picked up my phone.

"I'm going to be alright Grandma. I just love you guys so much that all of this is painful. I'm so sorry." I told her

"Hey Renesmee we will be fine. You just go and do what you need to do and then when you are done come back. Just call us everyday and send letters and pictures if you can." She told me and I heard talking in the background

"Renesmee your father would like to speak with you." She told me and I heard them switch

"Renesmee thank God you are okay, your mother and I have been worried sick!" He told me

"I'm sorry daddy. I just have to do this on my own. Now I have to get back to driving. Tell mom I love her and give my love to everyone. If Jake comes by call me. I love you." I told him

"I love you too Renesmee." He said and I hung up

I started to drive again I planed off going to a place where there would be plenty of blood and vampires couldn't live there. I was going to Ohio. Someplace small and a small little town. I drove for A day and it was about 10:30pm when my phone rang. I pulled over looking around when I saw a Welcome to Goshen Ohio sign. I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Ness." Jacob let out a relieved sigh

"Jake I'm so sorry for leaving like I did! I didn't mean to upset you or anyone else. I love you with all of my heart." I told him

"Ness I read your text, I'm not mad, yeah really upset but not mad. I love you too and I was calling to see if you were alright." He told me

"Yes I'm fine Jake. I miss you." I told him

"I miss you too. Now you sound really tiered. I want you to promise me you will stop at a hotel or something and sleep for the night." He told me

"Alright I will. Now I need to get going. I love you Jacob." I told him

"I love you too Nessie." He told me and I hung up

I pulled back onto the road and found a whole strip of fast food places and then a Kroger with a Myers and a HomeDepo along with a JCPenny's. I fallowed that road and found car repair places, Gas stations, I pulled into a BP and got more gas. I walked inside to pay and there was a young guy standing there reading.

"Hello?" I asked him and he looked up putting his book away.

"How may I help you?" He asked me

"I have Twenty on Ten." I told him and he looked

"Alright thank you." He said as I handed him the money.

"Do you know where the nearest hotel is? I'm just passing threw and I need a place to stay." I told him and he smiled

"There aren't any hotels here in Goshen. But you can stay with me and my sister if you want. We rent out the top floor of our house. It's like an apartment and it's right out in the middle of no where so you won't have to deal with people being loud and drunk." He said

"How much to rent it out?" I asked him

"First two nights are free but then it's just you take half payment in the expenses which shouldn't be that much because my sister is an Eco friendly person. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked me

"I may just stay here. I am coming from Forks, Washington. It's about a day and a half drive from here. I just grabbed all of my money and left my family and everyone behind wanting to live somewhere else and this place seems pretty nice." I told him

'How far along are you?" He asked me and I looked down at my stomach noticing it had gotten larger.

"I'm about four and a half months along. I couldn't let them find out  
about them." I told him

"Them? So your having twins?" He asked

"Yes I am. So would I be able to stay?" I asked him

"Yes, what's your name?" He asked me

"Renesmee but people call me Ren." I told him

"Renesmee as in Renesmee Cullen?" He asked me

"Yes? How did you know that?" I asked him

'My sister is Kayla. You guys were like best friends in middle school remember?" He asked me

"Oh my gosh! How is she doing? God Brandon you have grown so much I didn't even realize it was you!" I told him

"Yeah I didn't know it was you either! So Kayla will be here to get me in like two minutes. She is going to be so happy." He told me and I saw headlights. He grabbed the keys and his jacket to walk me outside and Kayla jumped out of the car when she saw me.

"Renesmee! What are you doing here?!" She asks me hugging me

"I ran away from home for a while. I'm looking for a place to stay and Brandon told me I could rent out the top par of your house." I told her

"That's great! Oh my gosh your pregnant too?! I thought that wouldn't be possible." She said

"We didn't either but here I am. That's why I left. I'm having twins." I told her and she squealed

Brandon came back out locking the door and came over to us.

"I can drive myself home and you two can take Ren's car. I'll see you two there." He told us getting into his car while we went to get into my Jeep.

We got in and I started it. I pulled out of BP and started to drive listening to Kayla's directions.

"So are they Jacob's?" She asked me

"Yes they are. Does Brandon know about my family and me?" I asked her

"Yes he does. I told him after that day we were almost killed." She told me

"Alright then it should be easy." I told her

'So does Jacob know?" She asked me

"No. No one does but you me and Brandon. Alice can't see me or them so it's just us three." I told her

"Alright. Turn down this driveway and keep going strait. The house is at the end of it." She told me

It took us five minutes to get down the driveway going deeper and deeper into the woods. The house was white and black. It was an old farm house with a wrap around porch and a big back and front yard.

"Is it just you and Brandon living here?" I asked her

"Yeah, well my boyfriend comes and spends weekends here but he will be fine." She told me as I parked the car

"Alright, well show me where I'll be living." I told her with a smile

"Come on." She said grabbing my beach bag and Brandon grabbed my suitcase while I grabbed my other bag.

We walked up the stairs and into the house. Everything was wood and there was a fire place in the living room. We walked up the wood stairs and opened the door at the top of the steps showing another fire place in a small living room, three bedrooms, one bathroom and a powder room. Brandon put my stuff into the bigger room. While Kayla showed me around a bit more. Now you have your own little kitchen area and everything. Now you can come down and hang out with us and eat with us and everything. It would be like living in a house with family but you also have all of this  
for when you have your kids. She told me

"Thanks you guys. I really am grateful." I told them

"It's no problem. Now get some sleep. Goodnight Ren. We will catch up in the morning." Kayla said giving me a hug

"Goodnight guys." I said and they went back down stairs. I felt the babies kick and smiled laying down on the bed

"Goodnight my babies." I said putting my hand over my stomach and closing my eyes going to sleep.

**I almost started to cry when i alread saw two reviews. here you go you guys this chapter was just for**


	3. 14 years later

_**14 years later**_

I opened my daughters door to her room and saw her still asleep. I sighed and walked in shaking her lightly.

"Ismene sweet heart you need to wake up. We need to get going." I told her.

"Alright I'm up." She said sleepily getting up

She had Carmel brown hair that was curly and went down a little past her shoulder blades. She had one chocolate brown eye with red specks in it and the other was blue with brown specks in it. She got the blue eye from my dad. She had Jacobs skin color but it wasn't as dark and she had Jacobs eye shape. I kissed her forehead and left her so she could get dressed. I went an knocked on Camryn's door and he answered. He had Jacobs body structure and his eyes were the same as Ismene's but he had a darker brown than she did. His skin was a little lighter than Izzy's but darker than mine. He had brown hair like my mom did but it almost looks black if you don't see it in the day light. He smiled at me.

"Yes mom?" He asked me

"I just came to see if you were ready. Why don't you go wait for your sister and I can drive to the bank and get some money out." I told him

"Alright mom. I love you!" He told me

"I love you too Cam. Tell your sister I love her and I will see you two when I get back."

"Okay bye!"

I walked down the steps and saw Kayla sitting on the couch with her two year old Son Beck.

"Hey I'm heading to the bank real quick. The kids are upstairs getting ready. Be back in a bit." I told her

"Alright bye!" She called out while I closed the door

I walked out to my little car that was right next to my Jeep. I got in and started it. I drove down the driveway and as I was pulling out I felt something slam into my side of the car. I didn't feel anything and I slipped into blackness.

Izzy's POV

I smiled at my self in the mirror. I was wearing my bright green strapless dress. It had a black flower that came up the side of it. It went down to just above my knees. I put on my black ballet flats and Cam came running into my room. He had tears running down his face and I turned to him.

"Cam what's wrong?" I asked him

"Mom...she just died." He told me crying harder

My world felt like it was falling apart.

"Wh-what?" I asked him sitting down on my bed

"She was hit by a semi truck. It's all over the news. The hospital just called Kayla." He told me sitting by me

I started to cry and he pulled me into a tight hug. Beck came into my room.

"What's wrong Izzy?" He asked me

"Nothing Beck. Where's mommy?" I asked him

"She's crying downstairs.' He told me and I picked him up.

We walked downstairs so see her on the phone with Brandon. She turned and saw us and hugged us tight.

"I'm so sorry you two." She told us crying.

Cam was trying to be strong for me but I knew he was just as upset as I was. I gave Beck to his mom and hugged Cam barring my face in his chest and cried. About an hour later Me Cam and Kayla were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate in silence when Brandon walked into the house.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He told Kayla hugging her then hugging me and Cam

"It's alright Beck is asleep. Now we need to get all the pictures out and everything." She told him and he nodded going out to the shed to grab all my moms photos.

He brought the box back in and we spread everything out over the table and counters. One picture caught my eye an I picked it up. It was a picture of my mom my father and a big group of really pail and deeply tan people.

'Who are these people?" I asked Kayla

"Well it's your family on both sides. The deeply tan ones are the pack that your father leads and the pail ones are your mothers family. They all live in Forks." She told us

"Are we calling them to tell them about her death?" Cam asked

I heard my mothers Phone started ringing.

"I think they already know." Kayla said and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Who am I speaking with?" A mans voice asked

"Ismene. And you are?" I asked

"Carlisle Cullen. I am calling to find out where Renesmee is." He said

"I'm very sorry Mr. Cullen but she has died." I told him my voice cracking

He was silent. "How did she die?"

"She...she...I'm sorry." Was all I got out before Cam took the phone from me

"She was hit by a semi truck pulling out of the drive way. She was going to the bank to get money so we could go see where she grew up." He explained to him while I calmed down.

"Who are you too Renesmee?" He asked and Cam looked at me then Kayla.

"Tell him." Kayla said and he nodded.

"My name is Camryn Anthony and my sisters name is Ismene Marie. We are Renesmee's children." He told him

No one spoke. Their was silence on the other end of the line and then Carlisle spoke to someone on his end.

"Camryn, is there anyone with you right now besides your sister?" He asked

"Kayla and Brandon. Beck is sleeping." He told him

"May I speak with Kayla?" He asked

"Yes here she is." He told him and handed the phone to her

"Hello Carlisle." She answered

"Yes I see you remember me...well it can be healed there...yes I will bring them...I'm sorry also...alright. Well we will see you in 12 hours. Bye Carlisle." She said and hung up

I looked at Kayla. "Go get packed and where warm cloths. We are going to Forks. You have an hour." She told us and we ran upstairs.

I packed two dresses with shaw sweaters to go with them. Then I packed a pair of PJ pants and shorts. A red, grey, and black long sleeved shirts. Three pairs of skinny jeans, four pairs of basket ball shorts, four tank tops, and six shirts. I packed my gym shoes and six pairs of sox. I packs some bra's and underwear. I packed three pairs of sweatpants. I packed my toiletries and two pictures. One of me, Cam, and mom and the other of me and Zack. Zack was my boyfriend of two years. He is also a shape shifter and my imprint. I smiled at the picture and a knock came to my door. I went and opened it and saw Cam.

'Zack is here. Should I let him up?" He asked me

"Yes please." I told him

He nodded and went down stairs. I left my door open and zipped up my bag. I felt someone grab me around my waist and I smiled turning around and giving him a kiss. I put my head on his chest and started to cry. He wrapped his warm arms around me and let me cry. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed small circles on my back. I looked up at him with my teary eyes.

"Izzy I'm sorry about your mom." He told me

"I'm leaving. We are having her funeral in Forks so her whole family can be there. My dad is going to be there and I'm meeting him for the first time. I don't want to change in front of them Zack. I want you there with me." I told him

"Ask Kayla and if she says I can go I'll leave with you." He told me and I smiled

"Let's go ask her." I said and pulled him with me down the stairs.

"Kayla may Zack go with us to help control me if I should change?" I asked her

"He may go but only because I know it is more than likely to happen with all of the emotions we will be faced with.' She said

"Thank you for allowing me to go Kayla. I will be back here in fifteen minutes." He said and he kissed me on the cheek before running out of the house an shifting to be quick to pack.

I walked back upstairs and put on my black leggings and a black long sleeved half button up sweater. I left it unbuttoned and put a black head band to pull the hair off of my face but leaving my side bangs out of it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were glassy and I saw the red flooding more and more into my eyes. I was starting to change but I know how to control it.

'You sure you can do this?" Cam asked me noticing my eyes

"Yes Zack is coming to keep me under control. Come on let's get downstairs." I told him grabbing my bag and purse

Cam stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

"We are going to be alright Izzy. I promise no one will hurt us. Don't let them get close." He told me

**Please review!**


	4. Funeral

**Hey guys sorry I forgot to put in the Funeral! I feel so bad! So here you guys go!**

Funeral

We flew out to Forks where my mom grew up. The town was dark and grey. There were teenagers out walking. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. My mom's funeral was at six thirty tonight. We were having it in the meadow. The Cullen's planed it and had everyone that was close to my mom show up for it. It has been two days sense we got here and Kayla planned everything with Esme I think her name was. We haven't left to go out and look at everything. I've gone through the meadow a few times hunting but that was really it. Zack only stayed with me when I was at the house but other than that he left me alone. Camryn hasn't really left his room so I haven't really seen him sense we got here. We were driving to go get dresses and other cloths and flowers for the funeral. She loved the color purple so we were all going to get purple roses made to go with our black dresses. Everyone was going to have something purple and wearing black. I was sad and upset and didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay lying in bed. When we pulled into the store parking lot I looked at it. There were dresses everywhere and it said "Alice's Wonderland" on the store front. We walked in and a pixy like woman came to our aid.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked us

"Hi we are here to pick up an order." Kayla said and I nodded not taking my sun glasses off.

"Alright well what is the last name?"

"Fight". Kayla said

She nodded and brought out two short and elegant black dresses. They had purple lace trim and came with a purple rose clip for our hair.

"They look wonderful thank you Alice." Kayla said and the lady smiled

"Anytime. So you guys here for the funeral I see." She said and my breath cached.

She looked at me for a split second like she heard it then my senses picked up her sent. She smelled like the forest but with a sour smell. I sneezed and she looked at me again.

"Bless you." She said

"Thank you." I said

"Yes we are. Are you coming?" Kayla said looking at me worried

"Yes of course. I'm Alice Cullen. Renesmee was my niece." She said sounding a bit sad

"Tell her we have to get home. She's a vampire." I sent to Kayla in her mind

"Well I'm sorry for your loss. We have to be going. We will see you at the funeral. Thanks again Alice." Kayla said and we left.

I put the dresses in the back seat and jumped in the car. I turned on the radio and "Don't Forget" by Demi Lavoto came blasting threw. We sang along to it on the way back to the house. I got out of the car and grabbed the dresses running full speed into the house. I set the dresses down on the table and ran up the steps to tell the guys I was going hunting. I went to Zack's room first. I knocked on the door and he opened the door pulling me into a hug.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked him

"I just haven't really seen you and I was starting to worry." He said letting me go

I kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go hunting. When I get back we will spend time together." I told him

"Alright be careful." He told me and kissed me again

"Will do." I told him and ran down the steps

"Going hunting be back soon!" I called to Kayla and Brandon

I ran out the door and down my usual trail. I caught the sent of something new so I fallowed it. I came to the edge of the clearing I'm used to crossing threw and saw a group of Vampires with some guys in shorts setting chairs and stuff up. I sat there watching them for a few minutes until one of them looked at me. I backed up slowly then hit something hard with fur. I felt my eyes turn red as I went into hunting mode. I froze and turned ever so slowly as my breath caught in my throat. I looked up to a huge wolf. It was grey and had blue eyes. It growled at me and I screamed. I ran as fast as I could out into the open field and that's when the guys in the shorts changed and the vampires went into attack mode. They tried to grab me but couldn't get a hold of me. I jumped onto one of the wolves back and shot up into a tree. I looked back down and saw the vampires working on climbing up the trees to get to me.

"Edward! Leave her alone! She is scared out of her mind!" One of them yelled

"Why are you here?!" He yelled at me

"I knew Renemsee!" I yelled back

That was the only thing that ran through my mind. That made him stop looking like he wanted to kill me.

"How?" He asked me

"We ummm we traveled together a bit." I said sounding unsure

"Come down here so we can talk to you." The women with the blond hair said

I looked at the wolves and back at them.

"They won't hurt you! Don't worry they are harmless." The big guys said

I nodded a bit and jumped from the top of the tree to the ground. When I landed it took me a second to stand back up. I wasn't going to let my heart beat and I kept changing my sent to they couldn't narrow it down to see what I was. I stood there and they just looked at me.

"So what is your name?" A guy asked me

"I don't give out my information to people I don't know. Living or not." I told him

One of the wolves growled at me and I growled back. It stepped up and barked. I hissed at it. Then it all kind of went down hill from there. It came at me and I dove at the ground I ran to the left at full speed and jumped a crossed a creek bed almost not making it and ran. I ran as fast as I could threw a village while howls filled the forest. I ran into what looked like an old abandoned house. I closed the doors and listened to the howling that went on in the forest around the house. I looked at the wall in front of my seeing pictures of a women and a man. Then there was a picture of the same women with a baby in her arms. Then there was a little girl holding a baby. Then an older girl about 16/17 maybe was standing with a man in a wheel chair and a boy who looked about 13/14 standing on the other side of the man. I moved to the fire place where there were more resent pictures. I froze when I saw the man who was in pictures with my mom. He was my dad. This was my dads old house. He must have been one of the wolves there. I heard movement outside of the house. I hid. I turned into a wolf. I was a lot smaller than the ones here. Someone came in and the hair on the back of my neck stood up and a growl rumbled in my chest. The guys jumped and looked right at me. His eyes got wide and he ran back outside yelling for help. I backed myself into a corner and bit my right front leg making it bleed. I laid down and licked it. More people came in and I growled trying to stand but when I put pressure on my foot I whimpered. They wouldn't hurt me if I was already hurt. I mean if this is my mother's friends and family they would help if someone was hurt. I looked at them all. The head vampire came in with a bag and slowly came towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you just let me patch up your leg. Wouldn't want that to get infected would we?" He asked me and I shook my head

He got down by me. I laid down and let him patch up my leg. I kept my eyes on the man that I knew as my father Jacob. He kept looking at me.

"My name is Izzy." I said in my mind opening it.

"She says her name is Izzy." Edward said

"You can read minds?" I asked him

"Yes I can. Yours has been very silent. Where are you from?" He asked me

"Alaska". I said the first place that came to mind

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked

"How do you know Jacob?" Edward asked me

"Who doesn't know him? Everyone tries to be like him. I'm an Alfa myself and I try to show my pack how to be respectful and how to control themselves." I told him

"She says that she is an Alfa. And that everyone knows about Jacob and try's to be like him as a leader." Edward told them

"How can a girl be an Alfa?" One of the guys asked

"A girl is just as smart as a boy! And a girl is smarter than a boy! That's why I'm not the only Alfa there is also a boy and we work as a team". I told him matter of factly

"She says she's not the only Alfa that there are two of them. Her and a boy." Edward told him

"Yeah because a girl can't be an Alfa." One of the guys said and I stood up and growled.

I tilted my head back and howled. They all froze. Next thing I know Camryn was in front of me in wolf form along with Zack. I blocked our thoughts.

"How in the hell did you guys get here so fast?" I asked them

I threw Zack over my shoulder and ran. So who are these people?" Camryn asked me

"They are moms family and friends." I told him then Zack noticed my leg.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" He asked me backing up by me and laid by me licking my face.

"Yes I'm fine. I bit my leg. I told them that we were from Alaska". I told him

"Izzy your thoughts went away again. Why did you call in reinforcements?" Edward asked me

"Because I can't trust you all. And I also need some people with me to help me back to the place we are staying." I told him

"Alright. Well we aren't going to hurt you. We are sorry we scared you. But we have to set up for my daughters funeral." Edward said and that choked us all up

Cam let a whine slip out at the mention of our mother's death. They all looked at us weird.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told him

"Thank you." He said and everyone, but Jacob and two other wolves', one being a girl, left.

"We will take you to the border." Jacob said and we all went outside.

They shifted and they were two times as bigger than we were. Well besides the small grey and brown one. He was about our size a tad bit taller.

"Holly crap Izzy! These wolves must be on steroids." Zack said

"No we will get that big when we get older. I mean we look sixteen seventeen right now but when we grow we will be that size." I told them

"Wow can't wait." Camryn said

"Cam just lighten up a bit. I know you were really close to mom but you have to let go. There isn't anything that you can change now." I told him

He stopped and growled at me. "Don't you ever say that again. I am aloud to be upset Ismene. You may not be because all you care about is your boyfriend. So just leave me alone"

A growl rumbled in my chest. "How dare you say I didn't care about mom! I loved her just as much as you did!"

"No you didn't! Because if you did then you would have been home more. You would have wanted to spend time with us at home." He told me

"Alright you two that's enough." Zack said and nudged me to get me walking

The rest of the walk was silent. Jacob and his two wolves found a fallen tree that we all could walk over to get out of tribe lands. We all nodded to them and crossed. After we were crossed the boys ran ahead of me. I looked back at them and looked into the eyes of my father. I nodded to them and went into the forest. I ran home and Kayla had cloths laid out for me. I put on the tank top and sweat pants and went back inside. I walked in and Zack was in the kitchen with Kayla talking to her while she cooked.

"Hey you alright? Zack told me about the wolves and the vampires." She told me

"Yeah it was moms family. They didn't know it was us." I told her sitting down at the table

"Well I guess that's good. At least now you have some sort of idea what we are getting into." She said

"Yeah but they looked really bad. They were all so sad and angry. It was hard to be around them for as long as I was." I told them

"Alright here eat and then go get ready." Kayla said handing us some food

We sat down and ate. Camryn didn't come down to join us. After we ate we grabbed our cloths and went upstairs to get dressed. I put on my dress and put in my brown contacts. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I put a purple rose clip in my hair pulling my side bangs out of my eyes. I put on a little eye liner and some purple eye shadow before putting on my black flats. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left my room. Camryn was coming out of his room at the same time I was. He was wearing a purple dress shirt with a darker purple tie and black slacks. I saw he put in his blue contacts and nodded to him. He nodded back and we walked down the steps. I looked and saw Zack and Brandon wearing the same thing as Camryn. Kayla was wearing the same thing I was but she was wearing purple heals with a purple hat. I walked over to Zack and hugged him. We all piled into the jeep and headed to the meadow. We all had sun glasses on as the sun went in and out of the clouds. Zack held my hand all the way there. There were seats in the shade where the sun didn't shine and my mother's casket was set up and ready to start the wake. I looked over and saw Jacob. I blocked everyone's mind.

"I get everything covered." I told them all and they nodded

We got out of the jeep and you could smell everyone. There were only a few humans. Most likely my great grandfather and his wife. If they are still alive. Maybe a few of my mom's old friends. I counted then all out and got five humans. All of them but one was from my father's tribe. I knew they wouldn't have a human filled funeral. There were over ten more vampires not counting my mother's family. Some had golden eyes. Some had red. It was a weird combination. I could feel my eyes change red once their scent's hit me. When we got out Carlisle came over to greet Kayla.

"I'm glad you let us do this." He told her giving her a hug

"Anything for family right?" She asked

He only smiled and glanced at us.  
"And you are?"

"I'm Ismene. We spoke on the phone. That is my twin brother Camryn. And this is my boyfriend Zack." I told him shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you all." He said

I changed our sent to smell human and he looked for a second. I just smiled and we all walked over. My mother was wearing her favorite purple skirt with her black tank top on. Her hair was left down and she had a black rose with purple trim on it in her hands. She was wearing her black flats and she looked peaceful. I couldn't say goodbye just yet. I looked at her from my seat just watching her lay there. I realized I would never hear her loving voice again. I would never be able to pick fights with her. I would never see her face again. After today all there were left were memories. All wonderful memories. Zack squeezed my hand a little and I looked at him.

"You okay?" He mouthed

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Just thinking." I sent to him

"Thinking about what?" He asked me threw his mind

"Just about everything. How after today all there will be are memories. We won't see her ever again." I sent him

He nodded a little and kissed the top of my head. He looked at me for a second and his eyes got a little wide.

"Ismene. Your eyes are bright red. I can see them threw your sunglasses." Cam sent to me from a crossed Brandon.

My breath caught in my throat and I stood up. I let go of Zack's hand and rushed at a human speed to the car. I got in and looked at my eyes in the mirror. I could see them threw my glasses but you had to really look. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw seven vampires in dark cloaks come into the clearing. I got out of the jeep and I stopped them in their tracks. No one else had seen them yet. They looked at me and I looked right back at them. These were the ones my mother feared. I changed my sent to smell like a hybrid. I put on my accent for them too. I was ready for them to ask me questions.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me

"Now Jane don't be rude. Hello I'm Aro. And you are?" He asked me in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"My name is Ismene. How lovely to meet you Aro." I told him

"Who were you to young Renesmee?" He asked me

"Just a friend. My brother and I travel and ran into her while she was traveling. We stayed together for about two years then went separate ways." I told him

He stuck his hand out to me. My breath caught.

"I'm sorry Aro but I don't let people into my head." I told him

He looked a little mad and I felt a tingling go over my body. That's when Edward and everyone else was in front of me. The wolves and some of the Cullen's were in front of me with Zack and Camryn by my side.

"Aro call Jane off." Edward growled

"Jane that's enough." Aro said and the tingling stopped.

"Did you really just try to use your power on me?!" I yelled at her

"Yes I did. You're lucky I didn't have it on full power." She said

"Put it on full power. I dare you." I told her

"Ismene. Stop." Zack told me in his Alfa voice

"No if she wants to play hard ball I'll play hard ball." I told him

"It's not worth trying to stop her Zack. Trust me I know." Camryn said with a slight smirk

I felt the tingling again.

"Is that all you have? Wow pretty weak." I told her

Everyone just looked back and forth between us.

Then she looked at Camryn. He dropped to the ground. That's when I lost it. No one was going to hurt my family. I sent all the pain I could into her mind and she dropped to the ground. She started to scream.

"Don't you ever! And I mean EVER hurt my family!" I yelled at her

She just screamed and then the boy stepped towards me. I sent the pain to him as well and he dropped.

"Ismene! Enough!" Zack yelled and I stopped

"Don't mess with my family. Because I can do worse than that. This was just a warning." I told them in a deathly voice.

"Ismene. I know that name. Demetri?" Cias asked

"Yes and Camryn. Your twins right? Kayla and Brandon also. You were all very close with Renesmee. You all lived together right by a tribe. Am I correct? I would take your silence as a yes." He said with an evil smirk

"Wouldn't it be a shame if all those people ended up dead? I think it would." Cias said

Zack growled along with myself and Cam.

"Oh yes now I remember! You are Renesmee's children! We have been watching you for a few years now." Aro said and we all froze.

Zack held me in place as I went to reach for his throat. My vampire side over powering me and telling me to attack. Cam stood in front of me taking off his glasses. His eyes had burned threw the colored contacts. That made me stop. He was trying to calm me down. I was shaking and had to turn into Zack breathing in his sent as I tried to calm down.

"I think you need to leave Aro. While you and your guard members still have their limbs. Because next time I'll let her go." Zack growled at him

"Alright. We weren't trying to cause any trouble. Good bye young Cullen's. I'll be in touch." He said then they all disappeared.

I could feel eyes on me as I shook. The lay out was over and it was just us there. I pushed Zack away from me and walked to my mother's coffin. I took my glasses off and kissed her cold forehead.

"I love you mom. I'll keep safe. I'll watch over everyone for you." I told her

"Izzy? You alright?" Zack asked me

"Yeah. I'm going to go for a run. Do you want to go? I'm going wolf." I told him

"Yeah come on." He told me and grabbed my hand  
I nodded to Camryn and left running into the woods. I changed out of my dress and shifted. I grabbed my dress with my teeth and ran it out to Kayla. She took it from me and I glanced at the pack and Cullen's. They all looked shocked and worried. They watched me closely. Zack came out and jumped around growling at me like a pup.

"Grow up Zack!"

"Come on babe I'm ready for a good run".

"Izzy?! Zack! Is that you two?" I heard Gabby's voice

"Yeah it's us! What's up?" I asked her as I tackled Zack

"Well nothin really. I gotta go. Bye." She said and was gone

I bit Zack's ear an he yelped. I jumped off of him and ran as fast as I could back into the forest. The place I considered my home.

**Sorry about not having this in the first time guys. Just a little filler. Love you guys. I have Arabella sitting in my lap and she keeps hitting buttons trying to be like me. So if there are any mess ups it's cuz of her. Lol by!...0 –Thalia&Arabella**. PS. She is only two and can read a bit. she knows her alphabet.


End file.
